Anything is possible
by OpenHappiness
Summary: so both of the shows have finished up their seasons. when sonny finds out she has no where to go, an unlikely source offers her some help. how will things go? will there be a summer love? stay tuned! i suck at summaries so sorry... multi-chapter
1. pilot

**Ok so this is totally based on Sonny with a chance. **

**Based after the episode '' sonny with chance of dating ''**

**The so random cast has already finished shooting the season.**

**please tell me what you think! Review, rate. Suggest the storyline and other stuff like that.. **

**so i hope you enjoy :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chad grinned '' i'm so gonna put it on my blog '' and rolled out doing some weird mission impossible tricks.

I smiled when I was thinking back on our fake date a week ago. Could it really be? I was really starting to like Chad?

No that can't happen. His Chad. His my enemy and he is self centered and well the list can go on and on. But he has helped me a lot. He did play Eric for me. And he came to a fake date with me. And he is kind of a dork which is pretty cute. Ugh, what is wrong with me? This can't be happening. Right? I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone started mooing.

'' Hello? '' I asked cheerfully.

'' Hey Sonny '' my mum greeted me, '' I have some bad news. ''

'' Mum. What's wrong? '' I was seriously worried now. I was supposed to go home tomorrow so the fact that she called me was kinda weird.

'' You can't come home. '' my mum sniffed.

'' What? Why? ''

My mum took a deep breath and answered me '' There is an epidemic on the loose here. They're quarantining us for a month. At least. ''

I was shocked. I got up from my couch and walked out side to the lobby, because Tawni was getting her beauty nap and she would've been so mad at me.

'' What am I supposed to do for a month then? I miss you guys. And I have no where else to go. ''

I was on the edge of tears.

'' Sweetie, i'm sorry. I know this is hard on you. But it's just a month. Listen I have to go. But i'll call you okay? Love you, bye! ''

I hung up the phone and sunk into the couch between the two competing show sets. I took my head in my hands and started talking to my self. '' Can it be worse? '' I sobbed.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands pull me in a hug. I looked up and saw Chad with a worried look on his face.

'' You okay? '' he asked softly.

I looked in his eyes, then rested my head on his chest again and it welt so calming. I felt so safe. We stayed like that for about 10 minutes. Then I finally pulled away and weakly smiled '' Sorry for soaking your shirt.. ''

Chad smiled at me and wiped a tear away with his thumb '' don't be sorry.. so you gonna tell me whats wrong? ''

I looked down at then looked at him again '' well I can't go home and I have no where else to stay for a month. '' I closed my eyes and sighed. '' What am I going to do? '' I looked down at my knee high boots. This was weird. I could feel him watching me but I didn't want to look at him.

'' sonny? '' chad asked. I just kept looking at my boots. '' Sonny? '' he gently lifted my chin and our eyes met. '' what? '' I asked.

He grinned '' my summer house is like 2 hours away from here. I'm going there in like tomorrow. You want to join me? ''

I bit my lip and looked at him '' you're serious? You really want me to come with you? I thought we were enemies or something. ''

chad frowned '' you really still think of me as an enemy? ''

I bit my lip and closed my eyes '' I have never thought of you as an enemy ''

chad grinned '' so it's settled then. You're coming with me. We're leaving tomorrow. Be ready by eight. '' he kissed my cheek and walked off.

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_okay end of chapter 1. please review! :) _


	2. One moment can change all

**Ok so i hope you like it :) **

**please keep reviewing and rating. **

**enjoy!  
**

_Chapter 2

* * *

_

Sonny's POV

I grinned as I felt the wind in my hair and I lifted up my hands and giggled. Chad grinned at the sight of me and turned on the radio. I looked around Chad's convertible. There were only 2 seats. The top was down and it was a warm and a beautiful day. Even though it was only 8:30 in the morning, the weather was already so hot. I turned up the volume of the radio and started singing along with the song '' the boy does nothing ''

Chad grinned at me and asked '' I don't do anything? ''

I smiled at him and just kept singing along the song. I felt so good. It was the first time ever, I finally relaxed around Chad. It felt so safe.

Chad's POV

I looked at the cute brunette sitting next to me. She was singing and having a good time. She was wearing short jeans and a tank top but she looked absolutely amazing. Yesterday, when I saw her crying on the couch.. I felt so helpless. She is the one person I can't walk away from. She has some kind of a power on me, but she doesn't even know that..

and now.. I was looking at her. She seemed so relaxed. This was a side of sonny I had never seen before. And I liked it. This month was going to be amazing.

No one's POV

2 hours later Sonny and Chad pulled up at a beach house. It was very private. Around the house there was only water and the forest. It was so gorgeous. Chad stepped out of the car and stormed to the other side of the car to open sonny's door. Sonny grinned at him '' Thank you. '' She stepped out of the car and stopped. She was admiring the house. Chad took sonny's hand and lead her to the house. '' you like it? '' he smiled.

'' this is amazing '' she smiled.

* * *

Sonny's POV

it had been 3 hours since we walked in this house. The house was amazing. Downstairs there was a pool, kitchen, sauna, the living room and the entertainment room. The bedrooms and the bathrooms were upstairs. It was so amazing.

Me and Chad were currently walking to the beach because the weather was so hot. The radio said that today was going to be the day the heat record would be broken. So I guess it will be really hot.

We finally got to the beach. It was amazing. And of course like the house, the beach was totally private.

'' So what do you usually do here? '' I asked Chad.

Chad grinned '' I just relax, write songs, and chill out with my real friends. ''

'' you write songs? Wow. Yet another side of you I had no idea about. '' I was impressed. I never knew chad could be such a different person. And he was being totally sweet to me. We had not fighted for a whole day. That had to be a record. Oh and did I mention that I was really liking the new chad?

'' So.. real friends? '' I said as I was laying back on the sand, sunbathing.

Chad sat next to me '' yeah, real friends. They're people I knew before I became famous. They helped me to get here and they are the people who really care about me. My cast is just my cast. ''

I bit my lip and smiled '' can I meet them? ''

chad smiled '' if you want to. ''

'' good '' I said and closed my eyes. I was really enjoying this place now.

Chad's POV

sonny started sunbathing, the thing I hated the most. So I just sat at the sand and I was just looking at Sonny. I had never noticed that she was really hot. Yeah I know that sounds shallow, but damn.. she was hot.

Sonny opened my eyes and groaned '' hey chad? ''

'' yeah? ''

'' I hate sunbathing. Let's go to the water. ''

I grinned. '' well if you hated sunbathing, then why did you want to sunbathe? ''

'' promise not to laugh? ''

'' of course '' I said with a smirk.

'' well all of the starts usually sunbathe. It's like they never go to the water, and they look awesome. So I wanted to look awesome too. ''

'' sonny, you look amazing already. Now come on let's go to the water '' I said grabbing her hand and gently pulling her to the water. I noticed her blushing.

'' what now? '' I playfully groaned.

'' you really mean that? '' she asked.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at her. I threw her on my shoulder and ran to the water with her. She was laughing.

Both POV's

'' This was the moment. I admit it. I'm totally in love with Sonny Monroe '' thought chad while grinning at Sonny and splashing her with water. At that exact same moment another person realized that she was totally in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. That person was Sonny. She giggled and shoved chad in the water playfully.

They had only one shared thought after that. '' Now do I have the courage to tell her/him that? ''


	3. The Sleep Over

**Thanks for the reviews! :) **

**Okay.. so i think this is not the best one.. but who knows? **

**Chad has 3 best friends. Katie Hugh, Patrick Vertum And '' Gummy Bear''. ( you will discover Gummy bear's real name very soon xD ) **

**start reading now! Oh and please review.. **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_No one's POV _

It had been a week since the day at the beach. Both of them had hid their feelings from each other.

Sonny met Chad's best friends. They're names were Patrick, ( he was the funniest guy Sonny had ever met ) Gummybear ( the randomest guy ever ) and last but not least .. Katie. ( She and Sonny had an accepting each other relationship, they didn't like each other though ).

Chad and Sonny are throwing a sleep over thingy at Chad's house.

_Sonny's POV _

'' Hey Chad? ''

'' Yes Sonny? '' chad asked grumpily.

'' How do I look? '' I came down the stairs in jean shorts, pink flip flops and a white tank top. '' Ok for a sleep over? '' I asked again. I saw Chad not moving. He was just standing in the kitchen and he was looking at me but he was not moving. Well except for breathing of course.

'' chad you okay? '' I waved a hand in front of him. He finally snapped out of it.

'' Yeah, I'm okay. '' he fake smiled. Yeah I can already understand when his faking or not. He is not that great of an actor. I rolled my eyes and walked in to the living room and sat down at the couch. Just then the door bell rang. '' Chad will you get that? ''

'' I'm not your servant. You get it. '' he yelled back from the kitchen and I heard some dishes falling.

He'd been acting weird the last 2 days. Ever since he talked with Katie alone. It was so weird, but he would not tell me what was wrong so I just stopped bugging him about him. I opened the door and grinned at the sight of gummy bear. His blonde hair was gelled into an Elvis hair cut, he had a pink shirt on and he was wearing green tights.

'' Sonny! '' he smiled and pulled me into a bear hug.

I laughed and hugged him back '' you look very hot by the way. ''

he grinned and ran into the house. I looked at Patrick who was smiling at me. He looked cute, as always. He reminded me of Chad. They could be brothers.. he was wearing surf shorts, a white T- shirt and flip flops. His brown hair was wet and he was tanned.. hey.. it's not forbidden to look at a cute guy, right?

Patrick hugged me and whispered in my ear '' you look hot too.. ''

I blushed and pulled away from him '' you clean up good too.. like always.. ''

Katie rolled her eyes and walked in. We burst out laughing. Patrick offered me his hand '' can I escort you to the dining area? ''

'' why of course you may my noble knight '' I said in a fake english accent.

_Chad's POV_

'' hey '' Katie smiled and sat on the counter. '' What you doing? ''

'' trying to figure out everything.. '' I shrugged and glanced at her. She knew how I felt about Sonny. But she thought that I didn't know Sonny enough and that she was only trying to take advantage of my fame and stuff like that.. I told her that sonny would never do such a thing, but she stood her ground..

'' I know you dont believe me.. but just be careful okay? I would never want you to get hurt.. ''

I weakly smiled and hugged her '' thanks, Kat. ''

She smiled at me and threw a pop corn at me. '' lets get this party started huh? ''

I grinned and we walked to the living room where Sonny and Patrick were tying gummy bear down in a chair.. I smirked '' you guys need some help? ''

Sonny grinned her beautiful smile at me '' We're good. Let's watch this movie now.. '' she sat down on the couch and I sat down next to her. Katie sat next to me and Patrick sat next to Sonny. Gummy bear was tied up in his chair so he didn't move. We started watching 17 again..

_About 6 hours later. Midnight _

_ Sonny's POV_

my eyes opened slowly. Everything was dark around me but I could feel a pair of hands around me. Holding me tightly, just like protecting me from something. I moved a little and the hands were wrapped more tighter around me. How am I supposed to get up? And who is holding me?

Suddenly I felt something cold against my skin. It came from the hand. I grabbed the hand and I felt a ring. It was Chad's ring.. It had to be. Who else would wear a ring that had a big letter '' C '' on it. I smiled and closed my eyes again. These were one pair of hands I could sleep in..

* * *

I opened my eyes again and looked up. It was not that dark anymore and I could see the room now. I felt someone watching me and I turned my head to see Katie glaring at me. I blushed and looked at Chad. His arms were still wrapped around me.

Katie rolled her eyes '' need some help? ''

I blushed even more.. '' no, I'm good right here. '' I looked up at Chad and smiled. At that moment, Chad opened his eyes and looked back at me. '' good morning sleepyhead . '' I murmured with a smile.

He smiled at me '' it sure is a good morning sunshine.. '' he noticed his arms around me but he didnt move them. And I didn't mind..

'' hkhmm.. '' Katie coughed. She totally ruined our moment. I know she's Chad's friend and all but sometimes she's so annoying. I turned my head at her and glared at her. Chad must have done the same because she rolled her eyes '' fine, i'll be in the kitchen.. '' and walked to the kitchen.

I turned back around and rested my head on his chest. He shifted. I understood what I had done and lifted my head. '' sorry '' I looked away and blushed. He touched my chin and forced my eyes to meet his. '' dont be. Sonny, there is something i've wanted tell you.. ''

'' what is it? ''

'' Sonny.. I-i-i think i'm --- '' a loud noise came from the kitchen. We jumped up and rushed to the kitchen. Katie stood there and fake smiled.. '' sorry guys. I hope I didn't interrupt anything.. ''

I fake smiled back '' no you didn't. ''

patrick and Gummy Bear walked in the kitchen and looked around.. '' Food fight! '' they screamed and started throwing food.. I grinned and shoved an apple pie in Chad's face. He fake gasped '' Sonny Monroe! You are so going to get it now! '' and with those words we fell to the floor and he started tickling me. '' Chad! Stop it.. i-i- can't breathe! '' I laughed.

Chad stopped for a second and came very close to me. '' guess what? ''

'' what? ''

he shoved another pie in my face '' you look hot with pie on your face. ''

Patrick ran over to us and grinned while he tasted the pie on my face. '' Sonny, you taste sweet. ''

I laughed '' I call the shower! '' I yelled and ran towards the bathroom.

This summer was going to be the best summer ever. I stepped into the shower and I realized something. What was Chad trying to tell me?

* * *

**Like it? hate it? **

**just review it :) **

**i'll try to update soon, but it's a crazy time so.. **


	4. The Mall

**So here's chapter 4 - the mall.**

**i hope you guys like it :) **

**review :) i'm not sure when the next update will come.. sorry guys. it's a crazy time.. :) **

* * *

A couple hours later. The gang had gone home so only Chad and Sonny were at the house. Sonny was talking with her mum and Chad was taking a shower.

CPOV

I walked to my closet and picked out an outfit. It was my favorite : stained jeans and a white T – Shirt. I actually loved to dress casually but at the set I was obligated to wear that uniform. I grinned at the mirror and walked to the kitchen. It was totally clean now. We had a cleaning crew come here because it was so messy. I took a water bottle and I was about to drink it when.. the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and surprise surprise it was Katie. I groaned. '' Katie, what are you doing here? ''

'' I think I left my phone in here. '' she smiled sweetly. I opened the door so she could walk in. I knew that she was here to stop me from telling Sonny my feelings. I love Katie, I really do.. but she is like the annoying little sister everyone runs away from. '' Need some help? ''

'' yeah that would be nice '' she said and we walked in the living room. '' So where's Sonny? ''

'' In her room, talking to her mum. '' I said as I was looking for Katie's phone.

'' you are seriously doing this? '' she blurted out.

'' Doing what? ''

'' She is not right for you. '' she yelled.

'' Maybe she is maybe she isn't. I can't hide my feelings. I can't say that I don't love her, I can't say that I don't care for Sonny! '' I yelled back.

'' Have you tried saying that? '' she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

'' what? Fine. I, CHAD DYLAN COOPER, DONT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR SONNY MONROE! '' I yelled.

Katie grinned '' Thank you. See you later. '' she walked out of the house. I was so confused. What just happened? I sat on the couch and buried my head on my hands. I was not aware of Sonny who was standing on top of the staircase with tears in her eyes.

SPOV

He doesn't have any feelings for me? Sonny you are so stupid. Why did you even think he did? Sure, I slept in his arms but I guess he just didn't want to insult me by taking them off of me. I guess when he doesn't have any feelings for me, I should just move on. Right?

I walked back to my room. I felt tears roll down my cheeks but I just couldn't stop my self. I fell on the bed and just cried until I fell asleep.

Later that day

SPOV

I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness. Was it night already? no.. I was just totally under the blanket. Wow... I sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. It was 3 pm. I had only slept 2 hours.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door '' sonny, you there? '' I heard Chad ask. I took a deep breath and stayed quiet. There was another knock '' Hey can I come in? ''

I quickly glanced at the mirror and fixed my make up as best as I could. Then I walked to the door and opened it. I fake smiled. '' Hey. ''

chad smiled '' Hey sleepyhead ''

I blushed and looked down. Sonny! He doesn't like you! Get over it! I yelled at myself mentally.

'' So whats up? '' I asked.

'' The gang is going shopping. You wanna join them? '' he asked. I noticed that he looked kinda off. He looked like he was really stressed out. '' umm sure.. '' I said '' I'll be ready in 10, I look like a mess right now. '' I smiled and closed the door again. I walked into my bathroom and started to get ready.

CPOV

I actually didn't like the idea that she wanted to go. I really wanted to stay home with her. But I guess that's not going to happen now. I looked at her '' I'll be ready in 10, I look like a mess right now. '' she said and smiled while she was closing the door. I wanted to look her in the eyes and say that you're gorgeous. But she was gone before I could say that. I shrugged and walked down stairs. I found a beanie and some sunglasses and I put them on. I really couldn't deal with some screaming fans today. Ten minutes later sonny finally came out of her room. She was wearing a pink tank top, white skinny jeans, flip flops and also big sunglasses. I smiled. '' you look great. ''

She smiled at me and we headed for the mall. We met the gang and started shopping.

We were all goofing around but I could see that Sonny was not the usual self. She had a fake smile plastered on her face and her eyes were kinda sad. I was about to ask what's wrong when Patrick beat me to it. '' Sonny, do you mind helping me? '' he asked.

Sonny smiled '' sure.. let's go. '' they walked off to a store. I wanted to go with them but I saw Katie's look. I really didn't want to have another fight right now. So me, Gummy Bear and Katie went shoe shopping.

SPOV

I made a disgusted face and fake choked my self. Patrick laughed '' is it that ugly? '' he was wearing a baby pink blouse and black surf shorts. I smirked '' No, I actually like it. It brings out your green eyes. ''

he grinned '' so you like my eyes huh? ''

I smirked and threw a ball at Patrick. He grinned bigger. '' Sonny I want to ask you something. ''

'' and what is it? '' I smiled. I was actually having fun with Patrick. I felt safe with him.

'' Do you wanna go out with me? ''

I looked at him. He was so hopeful. I haven't ever thought him as boyfriend material. But... I need to get over Chad, and who knows... maybe I would fall for Patrick? '' Yes I would love to '' I smiled and hugged Patrick. He smiled.

'' Tonight? At 7? ''

'' Yes. ''

A couple minutes later we were out of that store and we were walking around the mall. He slipped his hand around mine. I didn't pull it back, instead I smiled at him.

CPOV

we walked out of a store. Katie had gotten shoe crazy again. We were walking around the mall when I saw something. I saw Sonny and Patrick, holding hands and smiling at each other. That was not just a friendly hand holding. I already felt Katie smirking behind me. I faked a smile and walked over to them. '' Hey guys. Got something good? ''

'' just an outfit Sonny picked out for me '' Patrick smiled at Sonny. She smiled back at him but I could see the glance she gave me. There was still hurt in her eyes.

'' Are we missing something here? '' Gummy Bear asked.

Sonny blushed '' we are going out ''

'' great, i'm so happy for you '' I practically growled. Katie rolled her eyes at me and fake smiled '' You guys are PERFECT for each other. '' She glared at me when she was saying perfect. I rolled my eyes at her.

Gummy Bear was the only one who was ecstatic '' When can I come to the wedding? ''

Patrick laughed '' a little ahead of yourself are we? ''

The next hour went on like that. Gummy Bear and Patrick were goofing around. Sonny was glancing at me, I was glancing at her and Katie was smirking all the time . Finally we got home.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**There is a button below this text.. click it ;)  
**


	5. The Fight

**Ok guys. sorry i didn't update for some time.. but it has been a crazy time. I have 2 weeks of school left and i have my finals coming up. so i'm not going to have much time to write these. but i'll try :) **

**anyways, sorry, this is short but i just wanted to give you guys something.**

**oh and thanks for all the reviews. i really appreciate them :) **

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

I twisted and turned around my bed. Two weeks. Two weeks sonny had been here. Two weeks until she left for home. I had only 2 weeks to get Sonny to go out with me. It had been 4 days since the day Patrick and Sonny started dating. They were constantly smiling, cuddling and lately kissing. Sonny seemed happy. But I certainly wasn't. I avoided Patrick as much as possible. I was afraid that I would kick his ass. I hated myself for this. He was my best friend. And I wanted to punch him..

suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up. '' Hello? ''

'' Hey Chad, what you doing? '' Katie asked me.

I stayed silent. I was still angry at her. I know, she wasn't the one to blame entirely but she was the reason why I didn't ask Sonny out faster.

'' Chad, please talk to me. I'm sorry okay. But I didn't tell her to go out with Patrick. '' she sighed.

Well she was right. '' Fine. '' I growled.

'' Thank you. So do you want to come on a double date with me tonight? '' she asked.

'' Umm.. I don't think so. ''

'' Please Chad. I promised my date that I'd get a date for his sister.. '' she begged.

I shrugged. Katie had a power on me and she knew it. '' fine. ''

I heard her giggle. I shrugged and hung up. Tonight was not going to be fun.

Meanwhile with Sonny.

'' Fine! '' I yelled.

'' Fine '' Patrick yelled and glared at me.

'' I guess i'll just go back to my pathetic charity home and never see you again! '' I yelled at him and walked out of his house. I started walking back to the beach house. We just had our first fight. It started out when I asked him why he played so much video games. And it got pretty heated when he yelled that I was just a charity case for Chad. I wiped away a tear. Why was I even crying over a jerk like that? It had only been 4 days but I really liked him. Not like I liked chad though. It was different. He was my rebound guy I guess. But I don't think that he was working. I was still not over Chad.

Finally I reached the beach house. I slammed the door and looked at Chad. He looked confused but when he saw my face he walked over to me and hugged me. '' What happened? ''

'' We just had a huge fight. I don't want to talk about it. '' I whispered and rested my head on his chest. It felt so safe.

CPOV

I led Sonny to the couch. We sat on it and started to watch TV. A chick flick was on but I watched it anyway because Sonny did. It was the usual story. Boy meets girl, they fall in love. Boy does something wrong and the girl sees it. Then there's a sad song and then they get back together and live happily ever after. Sonny had tears on her cheek when the guy yelled at the girl. '' Fine '' the boy yelled. '' Fine '' the girl yelled back and I saw sonny's lips moving in sync with the girl's lips.

'' Sonny? Are you okay? '' I asked.

'' No.. I think me and Patrick are over. '' she sniffled.

'' What happened? ''

'' we both said some things. I didn't mean them though. ''

'' why don't you tell him that? Do you like him? '' I asked her.

Sonny bit her lip and looked away. She hesitated. '' Umm.. I think I do. ''

'' Then go to him. Don't let one mistake ruin the thing you guys have. '' what the hell was I saying? I was telling the girl I loved to go back to his boyfriend? Chad, what is wrong with you?

Sonny weakly smiled. She looked like she didn't want to go.. '' yeah, I guess I should '' she looked in my eyes. We just stared in each others eyes. We didn't say a word. We just sat there and stared at each other. Slowly we both started to lean in. I could feel her breath on my lips. Her brown eyes were so deep, so meaningful. We both wanted this.

* * *

**so what's going to happen next? **

**tell me what should happen next when you write your review! **


	6. You'r Life Can Change In A Second

**i took a break from studying and decided to upload this. I hope you guys like it. **

**anyways i'm going back to studying. i have a huge test tomorrow :/  
**

**enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

  
**

SPOV

it all happened so fast. It's like one moment I felt Chad's lips on mine. And the next moment, the current moment i'm in the hospitals waiting room, waiting to hear how the guys are doing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Katie. She weakly smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder. I smiled back at her. It was weird. I think we kind of bonded. We hadn't insulted each other for the whole time we had been here. And that was 3 hours already. Why was all of this taking so long?

Suddenly the doctor walked out. '' Chad Dylan Cooper? '' he said. Me and Katie stood up. '' good news or bad news? '' he asked again. He tried smiling, but it didn't work out. '' uhm.. good I guess.. '' katie stated. '' Okay... ''

_4 hours earlier_

SPOV

I felt Chad's lips on mine. I hesitated but then relaxed. It feeled so right. I pulled away for a second and looked in chad's eyes. He smiled at me. I smiled again and kissed him again. This time it was deeper and we were totally enjoying that kiss. Suddenly I heard a loud growl and I frowned. I pulled away and looked at Chad. '' Is anyone else here but us? '' I asked. He chuckled '' No. don't worry. '' he was about to kiss me again when I saw his eyes widening. I turned my head and saw Patrick standing at the door. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and he seemed really angry.

'' You did this to me. You did it again. Every time I want something, you take it! '' he yelled. Chad squeezed my hand '' I didn't plan this okay? I didn't plan on falling in love with Sonny. And I fell in love with her before you guys started dating. So basically you stole her from me. '' I felt so excited. Chad was in love with me? Wait.. wrong time. My boyfriend just walked in on me and chad kissing. Sonny.. concentrate. I snapped out of my thought and stood up. '' Patrick, I'm sorry. I can't lie to you. '' I gulped and looked at Chad. He looked confused. I looked back at Patrick '' you were kind of my rebound guy. I needed to get over a guy. I'm sorry, but I used you. '' I saw the hurt in Patrick's eyes. He must've hate me. '' Wait.. what guy? '' chad asked. I turned to look at him. I smiled. '' you. ''

he took my hand and squeezed it tighter. Patrick rolled his eyes. '' I should have known. Every time you come back something like this happens. '' he threw the flowers to me '' they were for you. '' with those words he stormed out of the house. Chad jumped up. '' I need to talk to him. Just stay here okay? '' I nodded and he ran after Patrick.

An half hour later Katie stormed in the house. She looked around and saw me. I must've looked bad because she sat next to me and studied me. '' what's wrong '' she asked.

'' me and Chad kissed and Patrick saw us and now they are god knows where. I don't know why but I feel like they're laughing their butts off somewhere because this all was just a prank on me. '' I stated. I had no idea where that thought came from but this all felt to unreal. She sighed. '' as much as I don't want to admit this, you are the only girl in a long time who can break Chad out of his ego-maniac shell. '' she smiled at me. '' and I promise you that if this is some kind of joke, they are going to be dead okay? ''

I nodded and smiled. '' thanks Katie. Oh and i'm sorry for calling you a bitch. ''

she smiled. '' you haven't called me a bitch. ''

I bit my lip '' not to your face... '' Katie smirked. '' so can I ask why you're here anyways? '' I smiled.

'' well I forced Chad to come on a double date with my dates sister. But I guess that's not going to happen now.. '' Katie grinned.

'' wow.. you must be very convincing.. I mean forcing Chad to do something... '' I grinned too.

'' it's not that hard. But I can teach you. '' she grinned bigger. Just then her phone went off. '' Hello? '' she answered it smiling. Then the smile faded. '' What? What happened? ''

I heard some mumbling on the phone. Katie was looking pale, she nodded. '' we're be there in 10 minutes. '' she hung up the phone and looked at me. '' Chad and Patrick.. they were in a car accident. They're in the hospital. ''

_Present.._

so.. here we were.. it seemed like forever. Finally the doctor said '' okay. The good news is that Chad is stabile. We were able to stop the bleeding. He also broke his leg and one of his ribs. ''

I blinked away tears '' what are the bad news? ''

Katie took my hand and squeezed it again. '' The bad news are that he had a head trauma. We were able to relieve the pressure in his brain, but he is still unconscious so we don't know if it had any effect on his brain. '' I took a deep breath. '' when is he going to wake up? ''

'' we don't know that yet.. '' the doctor said. '' if you have any questions, just let the nurses page me okay? '' he was about to leave. '' Wait! '' me and Katie said together. '' Can we see him? '' I asked.

'' How is Patrick? '' asked Katie. The doctor shrugged. '' yes you can see him. He is in the room 342 and Patrick is still in surgery. We'll let you know as soon as possible. '' we nodded and he walked away. I slumped into a chair. '' this is all my fault. ''

* * *

**So what did you think? **


	7. He is your friend Beep Beep

**So i'm so sorry that this one is so short. But school is still crazy and i wanted to give you guys an update. I promise that the next one will be so much longer. :) **

**oh and there isn't so much of Channy in here. I needed another POV so.. **

**i hope you guys enjoy. **

**i promise to update as soon as possible..  
**

* * *

He is your friend..

Katie's POV

I was slumped in a chair. We still didn't have any news about chad or Patrick. Sonny was in Chad's room. Only one person was allowed in there so I figured that Sonny would want to be in there.

The doctor walked over to me. I stood up and looked at him '' How is Patrick? ''

the doctor smiled '' he is good. We managed to prepare the damage. He did lose a lot of blood though. But he will be just fine. '' I smiled '' thank you doctor. Can I see him? ''

'' yes, his in the room 352. '' he said and walked off.

I smiled and walked over to Chad's room. I opened the door and looked at sonny. She was holding Chad's hand. Chad had bandages all over and he looked bad. Sonny looked at me. I smiled '' Patrick is okay. I'm going to his room okay? ''

Sonny nodded and went back to staring Chad.

I shrugged and walked in Patrick's room. He looked bad, but not as bad as Chad. I walked over to his bed and took his hand. He opened his eyes '' Sonny? '' I shrugged. '' Sorry, Patrick. Just me '' I grinned. He smirked '' don't be. If it would have been Sonny I would've kicked her out. '' I shook my head '' Don't be so hard on her. ''

Patrick raised his eyebrow '' You're defending her? What happened while I was out? ''

I bit my lip '' well.. lets just say that Sonny is not that bad as I thought. '' I smiled. '' you have a right to be angry. But just think about. She was just confused. ''

He nodded. '' How is Chad? ''

I looked down.

Patrick frowned and squeezed my hand '' Katie, where is Chad? ''

'' In his room. He had brain surgery. We don't know how much his brain was damaged. '' I shrugged.

Patrick closed his eyes '' that was all my fault. Why did I run out? And why did he run after me? ''

I squeezed his hand tighter '' He is your friend. Always has and always will be. ''

Suddenly the door burst open. I looked up and smirked. Gummy Bear had 13 balloons in his hands and he was holding a mini TV in his hands. Patrick smirked.

SPOV

I woke up to the sound of Chad's heart monitor razing. I looked around and saw doctors running in. I stood up '' What's wrong with him? ''

anyone didn't answer me. They just ignored me and kept doing their works. Don't get me wrong. It's good that they're doing their work but I wanted to know if Chad was going to live. I heard the long beep. That could only be one sound. Chad's heart had stopped. I felt so weak and I fell to the floor.

* * *


	8. Clear & Try Again

**so.. here's the next one :) **

**enjoy.  
**

* * *

Katie's POV

I smiled at Gummy Bear '' I'm going to be right back okay? ''

The guys nodded and I walked out of the room to chad's room. Nurses were running there. They were shouting '' Code blue, 2 people! '' I frowned and quickened my pace. What I saw in Chad's room was a nightmare. I saw Chad having paddles on his chest. I heard the doctor call '' Clear '' and I saw Chad's lifeless body flung up for a second. Then I turned my heard to the other doctor who was doing the same thing. But not to Chad. This time it was Sonny..

SPOV

I looked down and I saw that I was in my pajamas. The one's that I left back home.

I looked around the room I was in. It was my room. Wasn't I in a hospital just a second ago?

'' yeah you were. '' I heard a voice behind me say and I turned around to see Chad. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He didn't have any bandages and he was smiling. '' Chad what are you doing here? Where are we? '' I said.

'' nice room. I like it. It's very Sonny. '' he smirked and sat on my bed.

'' Chad. Answer me. '' I whispered at him.

He chuckled '' Do you hear the voices? '' I looked at him confused. He snapped his fingers and suddenly I heard a bunch of people yelling ' Clear, still no pulse doctor, don't give up on me..etc. '

I sat next to him and looked at him. ''So we are dead?'' He took my hand '' not yet. You can go back if you want to. '' I nodded but then I froze '' what do you mean me? What about you? '' I whispered.

He kissed my cheek and he started fading. He smiled at me and then he disappeared totally. '' Chad! '' I yelled '' Chad don't leave me! ''

Katie's POV

'' We have a pulse '' the nurse yelled. '' Good, now let's get him back to surgery as soon as possible. '' the doctor said. I took a deep breath and looked at sonny. She was still out. Chad was being rolled out of the room when suddenly I felt a weak hand on me. I looked at the hand. It was chad. He was awake. I bent over to his face and he said '' Tell Sonny that i'm alright. And no matter what happens, she has to live and move on. '' I nodded with tears in my eyes and then he was gone. I looked over at Sonny again.

SPOV

'' Sonny? What are you doing here? '' I heard a familiar voice. I raised my head and saw my best friend Tom. Only he died 4 years ago. I was shocked. '' What are you doing here Tom? '' I asked and hugged him tight.

He returned the hug '' Why are you still sitting here? Why aren't you living your life? ''

I bit my lip and looked down. Tom raised my chin and our eyes met.

'' Sonny go back. This isn't a wish. It's a command. Go back, live your life, and make me prouder than I already am. '' he smiled at me. I nodded '' How do I get back? ''

Katie's POV

they had stopped giving CPR to sonny. '' what? What are you doing? You are supposed to save people not kill them '' I yelled. I was going crazy, I didn't care. The doctors shrugged '' I'm sorry but we did everything we could. '' I glared at the doctor '' try again. '' I growled.

'' Excuse me? '' the doctor said. '' Try again! '' I yelled. He nodded and put the paddles on sonny's chest again '' Clear! '' he said and the electricity went through Sonny's body. Sonny's body started working again. She was alive. I smiled. The doctor smiled '' well.. she's a fighter. '' I nodded and then saw Sonny waking up. She opened her eyes and looked around. Then she started crying. I rushed over to her '' Sonny? What are you talking about? ''

she was hyperventilating '' where is Chad? I need to see Chad! '' I hugged her '' Chad is in surgery and he is going to be okay..now just try to rest okay? '' She sighed but nodded. '' I am tired.. '' she said and closed her eyes. She dozed into sleep in 2 seconds. I took a deep breath.

Why was Chad telling me to say all of these things to Sonny?

* * *

**ok.. so how did you like it? **

**Yes, i like grey's anatomy. that's where i got the ideas for this chapter :) **

**review!!  
**


	9. Miss Her Already?

_Finally.. it's done.. i mean this chapter. I've been trying to write this one for a week i think. I just couldn't get my ideas together. but.. i finished it :) so yay! :D _

_enjoy! _

* * *

_The best way to make it through _

_with hearts and wrists intact_

_is to realize two out of three ain't bad. _

I'm like a lawyer – Fall Out Boy

'' Ooh.. pretty bunnies '' I heard a low voice say. I looked up and saw Chad grinning at me. I smiled and dried off my tears. I walked over to him and smiled. '' pretty bunnies? Really? '' I said.

He grinned even bigger at me '' I wanted to make a memorable waking. '' I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him. He was finally awake. It had been 3 days since his operation. And now was the first time he woke up. He smiled at me '' Don'y cry.. no more tears. Ever. ''

I nodded and another tear rolled off my cheek. He rolled his eyes and wiped it off. I smiled at him and snuggled in his chest. He kissed my head and I drifted into sleep in his arms.

Patrick's POV

I stood behind Chad's door. I had tried to knock a couple of times. But every time I raised my hand, I lowered it again. I wanted to go in there so bad. But i'm afraid that Chad won't never wake up and it's my fault. I could see the way Sonny looks at me. I know its my fault. If I hadn't taken off, then Chad wouldn't come after me and none of us wouldn't be at a hospital right now. I took a deep breath and knocked. This time I actually did. I heard a voice telling me to come in. I closed my eyes for a second then walked in the room. I looked around, Sonny was sleeping in Chad's arms and Chad was looking at me. I took a deep breath '' You're awake. ''

He nodded and glared at me. I shrugged '' I'm sorry.. ''

He raised an eyebrow '' Sorry? Dude, I should be the one to say sorry. You guys were going out. ''

I shook my head '' I mean about the accident. ''

He smiled '' can we just forget about everything? Be like we were before? Sonny is leaving in a week and a half so I want her to have the best time here.. Not us fighting.''

I smiled and nodded. '' You guys belong together.. '' I smiled. '' I should get back. If the doctors see that i'm gone, they'll kill me. '' I smirked. Chad laughed and waved me goodbye.

CPOV

Sonny had gone home. I forced her to. She refused to but I played the ' I'm sick ' card. I heard a faint knock on the door. Probably Patrick again. '' come in! '' I smirked. I heard the door open and close and suddenly there were 2 sets of hands around me. '' If you ever say something like that to me again, i'll kill you with my own hands. '' I heard Katie say. I grinned and looked up. Katie glared at me. I laughed '' I'm sorry. I promise that I'll never put you in a situation like that again. '' She smiled and let go of me. I still felt a pair of hands around me. '' Gummy? I can't breathe.. '' I choked out and grinned. Gummy Bear let go of me and smiled at me '' You're alive.. ''

I chuckled '' Yeah, I'm alive. ''

Gummy Bear grinned at me '' I found some interesting balloons. '' He held up 2 balloons. One was Sonny and the other one was me. I smiled '' Thanks Gummy Bear. Sonny looks really like herself. Really cute. '' Gummy Bear smiled and I saw Katie grin. '' Speaking of Sonny, where is she? '' Katie asked. '' I sent her home. She's been here non stop for 5 days. She needs a proper bed. '' I shrugged.

Katie laughed '' Awww.. miss her already? ''

I looked up and smiled '' Yeah, I do. ''

SPOV

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. It was the best shower ever. I smiled to myself in the mirror. Everything was fine now. Chad was okay, Katie accepted me, Patrick forgave me, soon my mum would be out of quarantine. But that means that I have to go back. Not that I don't want to go back but it's just that i'll miss Chad so much. I smiled at the thought of Chad. You remember when in fairy tales there is a prince on a white horse? Well.. I think Chad was my prince. And he had a white mercedes ( along with his other cars ) so that counts as a white horse right?

Well back to the point. I walked to the kitchen and I was about to start eating a ' healthy ' bowl of cereal when the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I stuttered '' W-what are you doing here? ''

'' I'm here to see you Sonny. ''

'' Jake, why are you here? And how did you find me? '' I was truly shocked. Why the hell was Jake, Tom's twin brother, here?


	10. We can go home tomorrow

**Okay.. so many of you guys asked me who was Tom. i hope this chapter helps you figure it out :D **

**anyways enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

'' Jake what are you doing here? '' I asked.

Jake shrugged and looked up at me '' I'm here to see you.. they let me out of the quarantine and these are your mums orders.. so don't yell at me. ''

I rolled my eyes but I was happy that he was here. Ever since Tom, my best friend who died 4 years ago, died, Jake was there for me. We got through Tom's funeral together and we even moved on together. Of course I would never forget about Tom, but it was time to let him go..

'' Fine I won't yell at you.. but still how did you find me? '' I asked while crossing my arms on my chest.

'' Your mum remember? '' he chuckled. I playfully rolled my eyes. '' So, no hug? '' he asked holding his arms wide open. I smiled at him and jumped into his arms. '' I'm glad to have you here.. '' I smiled. '' I am too. '' he grinned back at me..

CPOV

I flickered my eyes open when I felt someone's lips on my cheek. I grinned and looked at Sonny. She was grinning back at me '' Welcome back sleepyhead.. ''

I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She giggled and kissed me back. Then I heard a cough. I kissed Sonny for a few seconds and then pulled back to look at the person who coughed. I saw a guy with black hair, and brown eyes. He kind of looked like Taylor Lautner but he didn't seem to have his body.. '' Uhm, who are you and what are you doing in my room? '' I looked at him. Sonny laughed '' Chad, this is Jake, an old friend of mine. Jake this is Chad. My boyfriend? '' she said. Why did the last part sound like a question? '' Yeah, I'm her boyfriend '' I grinned and pulled her closer to me.

'' I know. '' this Jake kid grinned. '' She wouldn't shut up about you.. ''

I grinned and I saw Sonny blushing. '' So how do you guys know each other? '' I asked.

'' I'm Tom's twin brother.. '' Jake said looking down. Who the hell was Tom?

'' uhm.. who is tom? ''

_'' Sonny, come out.. it's not that bad! '' Tom laughed. _

_Sonny ( a 9 year old Sonny ) stepped out of her room. She only had one eyebrow. '' How bad is it? '' _

_Tom laughed harder '' It is very bad. But don't worry. You look great with out it. '' _

_a smile appeared on Sonny's face '' Thanks Tom. You're the best. '' _

_'' Sonny? Look at me.. what happened? '' Tom asked. Sonny shrugged '' I bit his tongue. I have no idea how to kiss a boy! '' she cried. _

_Tom shook his head '' Sonny, you're eleven! You're not supposed to be a kissing expert! '' _

_'' But I need to be if I want to kiss anyone again! '' she cried harder. Tom bit his lip and gently raised sonny's chin up. '' you really want to learn? '' _

_she nodded. '' Fine '' Tom said and kissed Sonny. _

_'' Promise me something.. '' Tom said weakly. A tear rolled on Sonny's cheek '' Anything. '' _

_'' Tell me that you'll never give up on your dream.. and you will never cry because I'm dead? '' _

_She looked down '' I don't know if I can do the last part.. '' _

_'' Sonny.. do it for me.. I can't leave if I don't know that you're safe.. '' _

_'' then don't leave '' she cried harder. Tom coughed '' I love you Sonny Munroe. '' _

_'' I love you too Tom Raamat '' After he heard those words, he closed his eyes and his heart stopped. Sonny never kept the last part of her promise. _

'' So. After Tom died of cancer, me and Jake started talking and we became friends. I also met Lucy and well.. you know the rest.. I started doing a web show and then came Hollywood. ''

'' Sonny, Jake.. i'm so sorry.. '' I said.

Sonny smiled weakly. '' okay.. enough about dead best friends.. when are you getting out of this place? ''

I grinned '' Tomorrow.. ''

_3 days later _

SPOV

'' I can't believe your leaving in 4 days '' Chad said and buried his head in my hair. I weakly smiled and looked up at him. We were crawled up in Chad's bed, I was snuggled onto his chest and we were watching re runs of iCarly. '' But we'll be together everyday in 2 months. Think about that '' I mumbled and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

Kissing Chad is something I can't describe. It's like my oxygen and to tell the truth, I don't know how i'm going to get through these 2 months. I felt Chad's hands under my shirt but I didn't mind. We had talked about it and we weren't going to do anything until we're ready. And we weren't ready. I smiled into the kiss and bit his lip gently. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. '' Hey lovebirds! Pizza is here! '' Katie yelled and we heard her fading footsteps. After the accident, the whole gang was here all the time. And of course Jake. We were going back home together.

'' I don't want to go '' I groaned and intertwined my hand with Chad's. He grinned at me '' I can't let you starve to death. I don't want my girlfriend to be a corpse. '' he pecked me and I jumped out of his bed. Then I helped Chad to his feet and handed him his crutches. He smiled at me and we went to the living room where the whole gang was. They were all eating. '' wow.. you finally joined us '' Patrick smirked. It was still weird. My ex-boyfriend smirking at the sight of me and his best friend. I don't think I can ever get used to this. Chad chuckled and sat on the couch '' I don't want a corpse '' he said and winked at me. I giggled and playfully hit him '' shut up. ''

we both grabbed some pizza. '' Hey sonny? '' Jake said. I looked at him '' Yeah? ''

'' Your mum called. The quarantine is over. '' he said smiling. I looked down and then at Chad.

'' We can leave tomorrow. '' Jake added with a smirk.

* * *

**Cliffy.. i know sorry.. but i had to :) **

**1) why is Jake happy about going back? **

**2) what will Sonny do? **

**3) how will Channy survive the next 2 months? **

**Review!  
**


	11. Goodbyes

**Here you go! **

**but I have BAD NEWS for you guys. **

**I'm going to my grandmas place tomorrow and i'll be there for about a week. whats the bad news? **

**well.. there aren't any internet there so i can't post my stories here. but i hope that i have time to write some there and then ( maybe ) you will have a lot of updates! :) **

**Oh and i need your opinion on something so please read the A/N in the end okay? **

**enjoy! - Karu  
**

* * *

SPOV

_what time? I guess you have to find out! :D_

I zipped up my last suitcase and looked around the room. The time that I spent here had been good. I got new friends, I got a boyfriend and my summer had started the most perfect way.

There was a quiet knock on the door and I heard the door opening. I looked up and saw Chad.

I smiled at him and motioned him to come closer to me. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. '' You don't have to go, you know that? '' he said and kissed me.

I pulled back and bit my lip '' That sounds so tempting but I haven't seen my whole family in a year. I have to go back. '' I looked him in the eyes. He had a look that I had never seen before. It seemed desperate, sad, regretting.

'' But you can visit me right? '' I said happily shrugging off the look. He nodded and smiled at me.

'' Nothing is going to come between us okay? '' he said loudly. I heard some moving towards the door but I ignored it. This moment was mine and Chad's. '' Yeah, I know '' I smiled at him and kissed him.

10 minutes later I was telling gummy bear to let go. He let go and grinned at me '' Take care Sunshine. '' I smiled and kissed his cheek.

'' I'll miss you dude. '' He nodded and stepped back to let me say goodbye to the others. Katie grinned at me '' you're finally leaving? ''

'' Yeah I am. '' I hugged her and whispered in her ear '' don't let Chad near hospitals okay? ''

She pulled away and giggled. '' I won't. ''

I smiled at her and turned to Patrick. I had no idea what to say to him. I just looked at him.

He smiled at me and hugged me '' Take care okay? And don't let the fame get to you. ''

I nodded and held back tears. '' Thanks Pat. And I'm sorry about every thing. ''

He grinned at me '' don't be. You make Chad the happiest guy ever. And we weren't meant to be together. I'll find the one for me someday. ''

I smiled at him but I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I turned around and looked at the trio I just hugged. Katie was holding back tears, Gummy Bear was distracted by a butterfly and Patrick was grinning sadly at me. I smiled and nodded.

Then I felt a cold metal against my skin. I heard Chad say '' Close your eyes. '' and I did as I was told. A couple seconds later I was allowed to open my eyes and I did so. He stepped in front of me, wiped off the tears on my cheeks and smiled '' Now we'll be together where ever you go '' he said. I bit my lip and touched the necklace that he put on me seconds ago. I noticed that there was something engraved on the chuckled '' It is a heart and it has C and S in it. ''

I smiled and kissed Chad. '' I love you. ''

'' I love you too. '' he said and kissed me again. This time I deepened it.

I have no idea how long we had kissed but we pulled away when we heard a car horn. I turned my head to see Jake smirking at us. '' Time to go. '' he said simply and started the car. I rolled my eyes and looked at Chad '' I'll call you as soon as I get home okay? ''

He nodded and smiled. I walked to the car and sat in it. As the car started to drive I looked out of the window seeing Chad, Katie, Patrick and Gummy Bear waving at me with fake smiles on their faces. I waved back and turned away before they saw some more tears rolling down my cheeks.

I was going to miss this place.

Jake looked at me '' you okay? ''

I took a deep breath '' No. but i'll be in two months. ''

we rode in awkward silence for a while but then I broke the silence '' Are you mad at me that I didn't want to go home 4 days ago? ''

He glanced at me '' No ''

He focused on the road again and luckily he couldn't see me rolling my eyes. This was going to be a long drive home.

* * *

**Okay.. here's the thing. do you guys think i should write about how the two months pass or can i just jump those 2 months and start writing then?. or i can do both..  
**

**tell me what you think! **


	12. You're Dating Who?

**Please don't hate me. But, i had to do it. i don't have no idea why, but i just had to. and i promise you, it'll get better. **

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but i will. **

**So this chapter was written when i had just watched some sad movies, it was raining and i was listening to some sad love music.  
**

**hope you enjoy! :) **

Inspiration : Songs : La La and Better Off by Ashlee Simpson. 

Movie : Wild Child 

* * *

_Hey. Haven't heard from you in a while. _

_Yeah, sorry. I've been busy. _

_Is everything okay? You sound weird. _

_It's not.. I'm sorry but this isn't working. We're over. _

**A little time earlier.**

'' Mum, you cannot tell me who I can or who I can't date! '' I yelled.

'' Yes I can. I'm just looking out for you! '' she yelled back.

'' I can and I will date Chad if I want to! ''

'' No you won't because I won't let it! ''

'' And how are you going to stop it? '' I asked a little louder.

'' You're not going back to so random if you don't break up with Chad. '' She said simply.

'' What? You can't do that. ''

'' Sorry honey, but I have to. ''

'' I hate you! '' I yelled and ran off to my room.

Hey again. It's me sonny here. So.. I guess you want to know about that fight right? Well.. I've been home for a month now and I just told my mum that Chad is my boyfriend. I know. A long time to hide it.I even lied to her when Chad visited me. I told her that i was with Lucy. But I had to. I knew that she wouldn't let me see him. But I never thought that she would ask, no force, me to choose between Chad and So Random. What am I going to do now?

**Meanwhile with Chad**

'' You are dating who? '' my dad yelled. I rolled my eyes '' Sonny Monroe''

'' You, Chad Dylan Cooper, are dating a girl from a sketch show? ''

'' Yeah, you have a problem with that? ''

'' do you have any idea what this will do to your reputation? ''

'' I don't care. I love Sonny! ''

'' What have I raised. A son, who falls in love. ''

'' Is that really that bad dad? ''

'' Yes it is. Tell me something. ''

'' What? ''

'' what did the falls director think about that? You're not fired so you didn't tell him huh? ''

'' no.. I didn't. And he wouldn't fire me because I was dating Sonny. ''

'' really chad, wouldn't he really? '' he said.

Yes, that is where I got my line. Meet my dad. A man, with a fake English accent, in his 40's. But the sad thing is that he was right. The director fired a guy who was friends with a so random cast member. Imagine what he would do if he found out that I was dating one. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that i'll break up with Sonny. But I don't know if i'll tell anyone about her. It will get too complicated. Speaking of sonny. Where is she? I haven't talked to her in like 4 days. That's weird. I'd better call her. Make sure she's okay.

**SPOV**

My phone rang. I picked it up '' Hello? ''

'' Hey. Haven't heard from you in a while. '' Chad said. I smiled at his voice. But then all of the things that happened came back to me. What was I going to do?

'' Yeah, sorry. I've been busy. '' I said and tried to sound normal.

'' Is everything okay? You sound weird. '' damn. He knows me well. I looked around in my room. There was a so random poster on the wall. And there was a picture of Chad on my table next to it. I kept staring at those two when suddenly a strong breeze pushed Chad's picture, so it fell down from the table and broke into pieces. I quickly closed the window and looked at the picture. I gulped and shut my eyes and squeezed my phone tight.

'' It's not.. I'm sorry but this isn't working. We're over. '' I said and hung up the phone. Then I burst into tears and ran out of my room. I ran to the field near my house and collapsed onto my knees. My hand felt something cold against my skin. I looked at the pendant Chad gave me. I ripped it off and threw it on the ground. I felt the rain wash over me and I was drenched in seconds. But I didn't care. I just broke the heart of the love of my life.

**CPOV**

I stared at my phone. Sonny was gone, everything was gone. I slammed the phone against my wall and walked out of the house. I walked to my car and rode to the airport. I needed to get out of this country.

* * *

**Ok.. so tell me how horrible this was. and I know that you guys love Channy. don't worry, there will be. sooner or later. **

**So this was a little segment of the two months. the next chapter will begin when they're both back at their shows. working so close and bumping into eachother everywhere. how will that go? **

**will chad ever know the real reason for the break up? **

**stay tuned! review! **

**:)  
**


	13. Back In The Studio

percabeth97 : Please don't strangle me (A) :D

k2ismyhomedog : i know.. every time i say ' so ' in front of something i somewhat giggle. it's weird :D :D

TrinityFlower of Memories : they will survive of course. but together or not? :D

purplenpeace4evaaa : first off.. you don't suck at writing! and second, Thank you so much! :)

**This chapter is dedicated to you guys :) **

**enjoy. and don't stop reviewing!  
**

* * *

I stepped out of my new car and looked at the building in front of me. It was the studio 2 & 3 building. I heard a familiar car engine approaching so I rushed inside. I really did not want to face chad. Instead I stood at the window and watched him. He looked like he always did only he had a tan. I shrugged and shook my head. I can't torture myself like this. I can't watch him, ever again. I nodded to myself and turned around and started walking to my dressing room.

I opened the door and looked at the empty dressing room. Well it was not empty, furniture was still in the same place and stuff, but all of our stuff was gone. I walked to my side of the room and started unpacking. This kind of reminded me of my first year. But then there was gym equipment here.

I had only unpacked for about 10 minutes when Tawni arrived. She shrieked '' Sonny! Missed you. And I never miss someone. '' I smiled at her and hugged her. I think she was shocked but then she hugged back and relaxed. I pulled away from her and grinned '' So, how was your summer? ''

Tawni smiled '' Great. Oh there's someone I want you to meet. Evan! '' she yelled the last part. A couple seconds later a guy walked in our dressing room and smiled at me. He was cute, but not my style. He kind of reminded me of Nico but he was white ( not trying to be racist! ) and he was a little shorter than him. I smiled back at him '' Nice to meet you. I'm sonny. ''

'' Nice to meet you too. '' he said and wrapped his arms around Tawni. Tawni was glowing '' Isn't he perfect? '' I fake smiled and nodded. I couldn't be around couples since the break up and now it was even harder. Every couple reminded me that I can't ever have something like that with Chad again. ''Umm. I'm going to find Nico, Grady and Zora okay? '' I said quickly and practically ran out the dressing room. I was walking with my head down, and I had no idea where I was going when I bumped into someone. I fell to the floor

'' Ow. '' I groaned.

**CPOV**

Sonny groaned and rubbed her foot. I took a deep breath '' Are you okay? ''

She looked up and clearly she was shocked. '' Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. '' she said awkwardly looking away from me. I stood there and looked at her. Sonny just kept looking at the floor. '' Do you need any help? '' I stuttered and offered her my hand. She nodded and took it. I helped her up and at that moment we both stared into each others eyes. I could see the hurt in her eyes. She looked sad, depressed and not the Sonny I knew and loved. Yes I still loved her.

Sonny bit her lip '' Chad. My hand. '' she said quietly. I looked away from her eyes and noticed that I was still holding her hand '' Oh right. Sorry. '' I let go of her hand.

'' Well I have to go. '' I said quickly and darted towards the cafeteria. I sat down in my usual table and buried my head in my hands. I thought that I was over her. Okay, not over her but I thought that I could act like we were last year. Before all of it. But I guess I can't. And clearly she can't too. But why is she depressed? I mean she broke up with me. She should be happy or something. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing

'' Hello? '' I answered.

It was Portlyn. '' Where are you? '' she basically yelled. I rolled my eyes

'' I'm Chad, I can be where ever I want to. '' at least I could still be the ' usual ' me to everyone else. Damn, why did she have such an effect on me. And more importantly, why did I fall in love with her?

'' Chad are you here? '' Portlyn yelled into the phone. '' What? '' I snapped.

She shrugged '' we have a meeting with the directors. Something about the new cast. You have to be here, now! ''

'' fine, i'll be right there'' I shrugged and hung up. I fixed my hair, faked a ' I don't care who you are, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper ' look on my face and walked back to my set.

**SPOV**

I watched Chad dart off towards the cafeteria. I shrugged '' Stupid Sonny. Always falls for the wrong guys. '' I held back my tears and walked towards the prop room. Nico was sitting on the couch, eating a fro-yo. I smiled '' Hey Nico! '' He turned his head and smiled back at me and pulled me into a hug '' Missed you sonny! '' I rested my head on his shoulder '' Missed you too. ''

it felt safe to be in his arms. But not as safe as I felt in Chad's arms. God Sonny. Stop comparing everything to Chad. I snapped back into reality and pulled back '' So where's Grady? ''

Nico looked down '' He broke both legs. He won't be out of bed in 3 months. ''

I was shocked '' How the hell did he do that? '' I practically yelled. Nico smirked '' He was chacing a duck. '' I raised an eyebrow. Nico chuckled '' That's all I know. ''

I rolled my eyes '' So, who's going to replace Grady for 3 months? ''

Nico smiled '' I don't know, but we'll get to meet him in an hour. Marshall told me to tell you that we have a meeting in a hour. '' he said. I smiled and sat on the couch '' Then I guess we have an hour to kill don't we? ''

Nico smirked and sat next to me '' Yes we do. ''

He switched on the TV and we started watching ' Wizards of Waverly Plaze '

About half way through the show I remembered Zora. '' Hey Zora. Missed you '' I yelled. The vent opened and Zora looked down '' About time you remembered. '' she smirked and went back to whatever she does in the vents. Nico turned to me '' So how was your summer? ''

I bit my lip and looked down '' Don't want to talk about it. ''

Nico looked confused but stopped asking me. For now...

* * *

**So. who are the new cast mates? **

**will the other casts know about them? **

**updating soon! :)  
**


	14. Guess who's back?

**okay.. so i can't say that i've been busy. i just haven't been home lately. like at all.. weird :D **

**but yeah, it's almost midnight and i felt like writing. so here's your update! hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

' So, I'm sure you all have heard about Grady's accident? '' Marshall said and looked at us. We were all sitting in his office, nodding our heads and waiting for the replacement cast member to show. Marshall smiled '' Well.. the guy coming here, you all know him '' I frowned and looked at my cast. Nico looked confused, Tawni was smiling, probably thinking about evan. Ugh... and Zora.. well she was staring at me with a weird, evil look on her face. I shrugged it off and looked back at Marshall. '' Marshall? Who is it? '' Marshall smiled '' Before I tell you who he is, there is some news. '' he took a breath and continued '' You guys are going to be guest starring on the falls ''

CPOV

'' What the hell? Chuckle city is not coming on this show. I won't let it! '' I yelled. There is no way they are guest starring on my show. I don't care that Sonny is with them...

Portlyn rolled her eyes at me '' For how many episodes? ''

The director shrugged '' 5 episodes in total. ''

Portlyn smiled '' Well. That's not that bad. ''

what? She hates them. What the hell is going on, I am not going to act with them! '' No '' I glared at my director and crossed my arms. I think I looked like a 5 year old, but I didn't care.

The director shrugged '' This will boost our ratings, you will become even more popular. ''

I wanted to roll my eyes so bad, because the truth is that for the last 3 months, I hadn't cared about my popularity or anything else. And the reason why, is because I had everything or should I say everyone I needed. Even when me and Sonny broke up, I didn't care about the popularity. I have no idea why. I guess I just thought that It was all a dream, and being in europe, my mind was off wandering somewhere else. But now.. what else did I have left, but my popularity?

I made a face '' fine. I'll do it. ''

The director smiled and I started to walk out of his office. '' Chad, wait.. one more thing. '' I rolled my eyes and turned around '' Yes? ''

'' You will guest star on So Random too.. ''

My eyes grew wide '' WHAT? ''

SPOV

I walked out of Marshall's office in a total daze. Chad on our show, and we on his show? This was not going to be good. Why now? Why chad?

Okay.. he will do just fine in our show. Because actually he is really funny. But still.. us working together? Seriously.. FML

'' sonny? You okay? '' I heard nico's voice behind me. I faked a smile and turned around '' I'm just fine. I'm just doing a fro-yo run. You want one? ''

Nico smiled and nodded '' Yeah.. a chocolate one. ''

I smiled and went off to ask Tawni and zora, what they wanted. The next minute I was in the cafeteria, filling up the cups with fro-yo. Suddenly I heard a loud scream '' Omg! You're, you're - ''

the screaming voice was interrupted by a very familiar voice '' Him? ''

a small smile flashed on my face and I turned around. That was the way I met him. Him.. my smile disappeared and I watched Chad signing a picture of him. The girl smiled big '' Thank you so much.'' and ran off. I bit my lip to stop myself from looking at Chad and bursting into tears. I quickly filled up the rest of the cups and I was on my way out of the cafeteria when suddenly Chad was in front of me. I looked up at him. He was furious. I looked down and stepped aside to walk past him but he stepped in front of me again.

CPOV

I looked at her, standing in front of me. She was holding a tray with 4 fro-yos and she was refusing to meet my eyes. I was so close, to just walking away but then something clicked in my head. Maybe if I act like nothing happened, nothing happened and we can survive the guest starring. I took a deep breath '' Move monroe. '' I said in a cocky tone. She looked up and looked confused '' Are you admiring my beauty? Yeah.. I know I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. ''

'' Chad '' she choked out. '' Yeah It's my name. Don't wear it out. '' I scoffed. Actually I felt really bad talking like that. I had no problem talking to others like that, but Sonny knew the real me. At least she thought she knew the real me. Sonny shook her head '' Get out of my way Jerk-face. ''

I scoffed and moved out of her way. She finally walked out of the cafeteria. When I was sure she was out of hearing-range I whispered '' I'm sorry. ''

* * *

**Is the old Chad back for good? **

**how will the guest starrings go? **

**I'll try to update soon. **

**in the mean time, review and spread the word about this story :)  
**


	15. The Janitor's Closet

'' This is not happening ! '' I yelled. Tawni looked up and raised an eyebrow, '' What is it now? '' she said in an annoyed voice. I looked at her '' I'm playing McKenzie's love interest in the episodes! ''

'' What? '' Tawni yelled and started flipping through her script. Thank god, someone feels the same way as me. '' You don't even look cute with Chad '' Tawni pouted. '' I want to be the love interest.. '' she added. Great.. there goes my wish.. and how dare she say that we do not look cute? We look VERY cute together. Very. Wait what am I saying? We looked cute together.. Sonny stop it.. and stop talking to your self..

'' Tawni, look at the bright side.. you'll get to punch Portlyn and Chad '' I fake grinned at her.

Tawni smiled evilly '' Oh yeah.. ''

I nodded and started reading through the script once again.

CPOV

'' This is not happening! '' I yelled. I looked up from my script and around the cafeteria. I noticed Portlyn and stormed to her '' Did you see the script? ''

she turned around '' Yeah. Omg.. can you believe it? Tawni gets to punch us? My face will be ruined! '' she cried. I rolled my eyes '' not that.. Sonny's my love-interest! ''

Portlyn tilted her head and looked at me '' So? You guys make a cute couple.. ''

We MADE a cute couple. Before that stupidly cute girl broke up with me no reason whatsoever ..

'' No we do not.. and besides.. she gets to break up with me! '' I yelled.

Portlyn nodded '' I haven't gotten that far yet.. what's the reason? ''

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. '' There is none '' I said through my teeth.

Portlyn smiled '' okay then... ''

what, okay? Just okay? Come on. You can't dump someone with no reason!

I opened my eyes to look at Portlyn but she was already sitting in our table. I rolled my eyes and walked to her. '' You can't dump someone with out a reason! '' I yelled a bit more louder than necessary. Portlyn smirked and looked around us. Everyone was watching us. Including Sonny.

This was not good..

SPOV

'' You can't dump someone with out a reason! '' A voice yelled pretty near me. I nearly choked at my food and turned around to see who was it. It was Chad. I looked down and held back tears. '' Uhm, guys.. i'll see you at rehearsal okay? '' I said quickly and walked out of the cafeteria. I walked into the janitors closet and slid down the door. Then I burst into tears.

If I just could tell him.. the reason why I broke up with him.. maybe he'd understand. Maybe we could work something out.. maybe.. ugh, I hate that word.

CPOV

Sonny walked out of the cafeteria and I could clearly see the tears in her eyes. I mentally slapped myself '' I'll see you later '' I said to Portlyn and walked out of the cafeteria too. I had only taken a few steps towards my set when I heard crying. I looked around. The only room was the janitors closet. And that crying seemed familiar. Could it be Sonny? Maybe she's hurt.. I have to help her..

I opened the door to the closet and looked inside. Sonny looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy and red. I took a deep breath and closed the door. '' We need to talk. '' I said simply and sat next to her.


	16. Whar if I need you?

**IMPORTANT! so.. thank you guys so much for all of the story alerts and favorite stories. i really am thankful, but...**

**where are all the reviews? come on guys.. I need your opinion! so PLEASE.. if you subscribe to my stories or favorite them, leave a review! **

**golden rule : reviews make writers happy, happy writers update more often.. **

**okay so enough with that :) **

**listen to What If by Ashley Tisdale when reading this chapter. I love it! :)**

**so.. thanks everyone who read this A:N and please please review! ( puppy dog face ) **

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

'' We need to talk '' Chad said and sat next to me. I looked down again and wiped off my tears. '' what is it left to talk about? '' I said quietly. This is not happening. Not now. I can't tell him the real reason, can I? He will know that I chose So Random over him.. I can't think like that. I didn't choose So Random over him. Not like that.. I just chose the safer way....

Chad looked at me '' I never thought we'd be like this.. '' he said. I looked up and met his gaze. '' Like what? ''

Chad shrugged '' Damn it, Sonny.. stop playing games. '' I looked at him more intently '' What do you want me to say? '' I yelled '' I broke up with you cause I had no other choice? It wasn't even my choice! '' After those words I froze. Just one word to describe this. Oops..

CPOV

No other choice. '' sonny what are you talking about? ''

She shrugged and got up '' I can't do this right now.. '' I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down '' You're not going anywhere.. '' I said calmly. She had tears in her eyes '' Chad, I still love you. I'll never stop, and I don't want to. But I just can't date you. I would lose everything I've worked for. '' She sat next to me and rested her head on her knees. I kept looking at her. I just looked at her. She had her guard down, she was so vulnerable. Then I did something, I hadn't done in a long time. I let my walls down around me '' What if I need you? '' I asked her quietly. She raised her head and looked at me. '' I don't know. Do you still love me? ''

I nodded and fiddled my thumbs. '' Sonny.. I'm not letting you go with out a fight. I did that when you called me... but not this time.. ''

Sonny smirked bitterly '' There is no this time.. ''

I cupped her cheek with my hand '' Really Sonny, Is there really no this time? '' I looked her right in the eyes. We were inches apart. Sonny widened her eyes '' Chad we can't do this.. ''

'' Why not '' I groaned and felt her breath on my face. Sonny closed her eyes '' If I keep dating you, my mum will take me back home. She won't let me come back. '' That was the moment I finally realized. She picked So Random over me. Okay, she loved so random, but I thought she loved me too. Sonny opened her eyes '' I didn't pick so random over you. 1. I picked the safer way. And 2. if i'm not here I can't see you.. '' she added quietly. I smiled '' When I say that I want you, you know that I mean it. '' and I really do. She's the first girl, I've ever wanted so much. She's my first and last love..

Sonny rolled her eyes and whispered '' Stop it. ''

I frowned '' What? ''

She giggled '' Stop quoting Ashley Tisdale '' I smirked and kissed her. Who cares, what's going to happen after wards? The important thing is, I got my Sonny back.


	17. The Plan

**_So yeah.. :D here's the next one :)_**

**_OH.. i just wanted to say a big thank you for all the reviews on all my stories.. Means so much to me.. and also_**

**_Check out my new one shot! When You're gone _**

**_hope you like it.. and yeah.. so enjoy and review - Karu :)  
_**

* * *

I walked through the front door of my apartment and dropped my bag. '' Hey honey! '' my mum yelled from the kitchen I think. I stepped into the kitchen and looked at her '' Hi.. '' I said quietly. I was holding back my happiness. Why? Me and Chad came up with a plan..

_'' what if your mum saw how sad you're with out me? '' Chad smirked. I tried to sit up but he grabbed my waist tighter so I just turned my head towards him '' That could work.. what do I have to do? '' Chad smiled and pecked my lips '' Just pretend, you don't have me.. like you have for the last months? You were sad right? '' he asked. I giggled '' Of course I was sad.. and I could do that I guess.. '' I smiled at him and we locked lips again._

'' Honey, you okay? You seem so sad.. '' mum looked at me. I frowned and looked down. This was it. I forced some tears and looked up again '' I miss Chad '' I whispered and ran to my room, banging with my door. As soon as I was in my room, I wiped the tears and smiled to myself. Hopefully this could work. I decided to lay down in my bed and I closed my eyes. Another flashback came back to me. A good one. I was watching this with a smile on my face...

_'' What about your job? Are you going to tell them? '' I rested my head on Chad's chest. He stroked my hair and smiled to himself '' I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I have 5 movies waiting for me.. If they fire me, it'll hurt them.. '' I smiled. This time it was a good thing that he was so popular.. '' So you would give up your show for me? '' I bit my lip. He chuckled and kissed my cheek '' Sweetie, I'd give anything for you.. I love you.. '' I looked into his eyes '' I love you too.. '' _

Someone was shaking my arm. I opened my eyes and saw my mum. I glanced quickly at the clock. I had fallen asleep for 3 hours. I shook it off and looked back at my mum. She had her ' worry ' face on and I knew that the plan was working. '' Are you okay? '' she asked. I bit my lip and looked down '' Yeah '' I made my obvious lying voice. You know the one, when you're parents understand that you're lying? '' Oh sweetie. Come here '' she said and pulled me into a hug. I smirked while hugging her. I hugged her back and then pulled away with fake tears in my eyes. '' Chad used to hug me like that.. '' I stated and looked down again. My mum shrugged '' You really love him, don't you? ''

I nodded and clutched one of my pillows. My mum shook her head '' I'm going to regret this but... you can see Chad again. '' I looked up with a smile on my face '' Really? '' this had been so much easier than planned. My mum smiled '' Yeah.. '' I smiled bigger and hugged her '' Thank you, thank you THANK YOU! '' My mum chuckled '' Don't make me regret this.. '' I nodded at her and pulled back from the hug. '' Thank you.. you're the best mum ever! ''

She smiled at me '' You hungry? '' I bit my lip and stood up '' Yeah.. '' I stated and we went to eat dinner..

~*~*~*

'' So I take it it went well? '' Chad chuckled when I kissed him after I hopped out of my mum's car. I nodded and kissed him again. I pulled away when I heard my mum honking. I blushed and waved at my mum. I mouthed ' thank you ' to her and she smiled at me and drove off. I turned around to Chad and grinned '' Now where were we? ''

Chad smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him '' Right here '' he said and kissed me again. I was just about to wrap my hands around his neck when we heard a VERY angry voice saying '' Chad, my office.. NOW! ''


	18. The chapter with a huge cliffy :D

I shrugged and opened my eyes. I saw the pink ceiling of mine, well mine and Tawni's dressing room and my side of the room. I looked down at my hands, which were shaking. I was feeling hot, I was shaking and I didn't really want to sit still.. but I had to, cause if I walked around, I bumped into everyone and I could get hurt. Why was I shaking and feeling hot? Well. Right now Chad was in his director's office, getting yelled at and maybe even getting fired. All because of me.

_'' Chad! My office NOW! '' a very angry man with brown hair yelled. I recognized him. He was the falls director and also one of the biggest sponsors of McKenzie falls. So he had the power to fire anyone. Even if it was the main character of the falls. Chad smiled weakly at me and kissed me on the cheek, then walked after the director quickly. I walked back to my dressing room. _

-------

'' Do you want to ruin your life? '' he yelled at me. I crossed my arms and looked at the pencil on his desk. It was one of those flexible pencils, you know the ones that are cool to look at, but impossible to draw or write with? Oh, and also Sonny loved them. Maybe I should get her one? Then I heard a snap near my ear. I looked up and saw my director glaring at me '' You better not be thinking of her. '' by her she meant sonny. wait, i'm doing it again.

'' look.. you can't stop me from dating her.. '' I spat out and glared at him.

'' Did you forget who I am? '' he yelled at me.

I stood up from the chair and glared at him '' Did you forget who I am? There is no show without me! '' I yelled at him. He had this look in his eyes. The look, when he knew I was right, but he would never admit it. '' You're replaceble. '' he smirked.

-----

'' Sonny Monroe! '' Tawni's voice filled the room. I sat up in the couch and looked at her. She had on a look, I did not know. It was like anger and happiness at once. Hormones, I guess..

'' what? '' I shrugged.

'' what does this mean? '' Tawni placed a hand on her hip and glared at me.

I shot her a confused look '' what does what mean? ''

She rolled her eyes and opened her lap top. She plopped down next to me and opened the Tween Weekly page. '' this '' she pointed to a picture of me and Chad kissing, the headline : ' CHANNY! '

I smiled at the picture, then I remembered Tawni. '' Uhm.. well you see - ''

'' It's True? '' Tawni practically yelled.

I bit my lip and didn't believe what I was just about to do..

* * *

**Cliffy :D **

*** evil laugh * **

**no.. but the next chapter will pretty much tell how things go from here.. just a few chapters until the end :D **

**so yeah. review and favorite!  
**


	19. Finale

'' You're repacable '' he smirked. I smirked back at him and stood up '' Fine.. ''

His face fell. '' W-what? '' he stuttered.

I took a step towards the door '' if i'm replacable, then you wouldn't have a problem finding me a replacement. ''

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door. I was halfway out of the door when he shouted '' Wait! '' I smirked and turned around to look at him.

'' I'm sure we can find an agreement.. '' he shrugged. I smiled and sat back down.

SPOV

'' Yes '' i shrugged and closed my eyes. I was expecting a yell. I got it. But it wasn't the same one i was waiting for. Instead it went like this : '' ALLISON MONROE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? I AM YOUR BESTFRIEND AND I HAVE A RIGHT TO NOW WHO MY BF IS DATING.. ''

i opened my eyes and smiled at her '' so you're not mad that i'm dating him? ''

Tawni rolled her eyes and a smile appeared on her lips '' No silly.. you guys are perfect for eachother.. just promise me one thing? ''

I smirked and nodded. She continued '' i will be the godmother of your children? '' she giggled.

I blushed and giggled a little.

15 years later

I grinned at his two childer. Both seven years old. Yes they were twins, but they looked nothing in like.. Dylan had brown hair and brown eyes, while Jenny had blonde hair and blue eyes. Jenny was his daddy's little girl. And well Dylan, preferred his mum..

Suddenly there was a thump and i heard myself groan a little. '' Shh! '' the twins glared at me . I laughed quietly '' sorry guys, i just stumbled. Stupid flower.. '' I muttered

We finally made it our way to the bed. To our bed. Mine and Sonny's. She was still sleeping. I grinned at Dylan and Jenny and mouthed now. '' HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY! '' they yelled.

Sonny jumped up a little and looked around in confusion. '' what? '' she smirked. I laughed a little and pecked her '' Happy birthday hun '' i said. She smiled at me and i looked at my kids. I winked at them. That was when they jumped on their mother. '' We love you '' they said and pecked their mum.

Sonny giggled '' i love you too. '' I smiled at my wife and kids. '' okay, get yourself ready, your godmother is coming over soon '' i smirked and winked at Sonny. The kids eyes widened as they raced out of the room. I smirked and wrapped arms around Sonny's lean body. She smiled warmly at me '' i feel old.. ''

I chuckled '' you're 32.. ''

She fake sighed '' i know... maybe i should die now? '' she said with a dramatic voice. I smirked '' you should be in the show.. ''

sonny smirked '' what show? ''

I smirked and kissed her '' you know the dramatic show, where we are the love interests? ''

Sonny smiled as my lips made their way to her neck '' you mean the one where i sing all the songs? ''

I grinned and nibbled on her neck a little '' that's the one.. ''

she giggled and ran her hands through my hair '' how about we rehearse a little? '' she smirked.

'' what scene? '' i mumbled against her skin. She smirked and pulled my lips to meet hers '' the one – '' she got cut off.

'' Geez, wait til i atleast take the little pumpkins '' tawni stood at our doorway and smirked at us. Sonny smirked back and sat up. '' hey tawn. '' she smiled.

I waved at Tawni. She smiled back at me '' now where are those things? I got presents! '' she belted out the last part and ran to Dylan's room. The next thing we heard was laughing. I smiled at my wife '' the kids will be gone in 7 minutes.. ''

Sonny grinned back at me '' i love you.. ''

'' i love you too.. ''

_It is a weird ending.. _

_VERY FLUFFY_

_but i wanted to end this thing finally _

_so i pulled myself together and wrote this. _

_so review :) _


End file.
